


Blatant Scam Artist

by upsetslingshot



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Crossover, Gen, just an extremely dumb crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: "And for some reason, that convinced both Alison and Mike to say yes to this sweaty, sweaty man going to their home and prodding their ghosts.And of course, they had to give them a lift to their house."It's time for a super dumb crossover, with the ghosts meeting everyone's favourite psychic, Mob
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Blatant Scam Artist

**Author's Note:**

> What is UP my dudes, I love Mob Psycho 100, 10/10 best anime, would absolutely recommend if you've not seen it
> 
> And as always, enjoy!

Alison wasn’t sure how it happened.

She and Mike were just in the city, doing some odd jobs. She had been discussing the ghosts with Mike so perhaps that was why they had practically been jumped by the WORST salesman she had ever seen.

He said he was visiting over from Japan for undeclared reasons and if she was suffering from a ghosts problem, he and his apprentice were readily available to come and clear it out (forasmallfeeofcourseplaneticketsareexpensive). It was only when he mentioned his apprentice did Alison notice the apprentice; a young kid, somewhere in his teens. He had a bowl cut and his face was expressionless. And despite being standing right next to the man trying to sell ghost-busting action, he was practically invisible.

“I don’t think you’d be able to see them.” Alison said, looking at the flier the man had shoved into her hands. “They’re pretty tricky to see.”

“Hahhah, no worries about that. I can see them fine. Of course I am. I’m Reigen Arataka, greatest psychic of the 21st century. Of course I will be able to see the ghosts. And this is my apprentice, Mob.” The man, Reigen, said. He was sweaty. How can one man be so sweaty?

“Could always do with some advice?” Mike muttered, looking at the flier.

“Our advice package is well worth it, whatever you’d want to know. Of course we’ll have to scope out the location and categorise the spirits. That will be extra but a necessary cost.” Reigen said, his hands flying across the sky at breakneck speed.

“I don’t think I’d want them to be banished.” Alison said. “Just maybe, be able to stop them from walking into the bathroom whilst I’m in there.”

“Ew, that’s disgusting, why would they do that?” Reigen practically shouted before coughing and straightening his jacket. “But that’s no worries, I’m here now, so we can go and help you out.”

And for some reason, that convinced both Alison and Mike to say yes to this sweaty, sweaty man going to their home and prodding their ghosts.

And of course, they had to give them a lift to their house.

“Aha!” Reigen screeched as he got out of the car. “There are indeed several spirits here. I can feel them spread around the house.”

Alison hummed and motioned for them to follow her into the house. None of the ghosts were about right now, but they’ll come flocking soon.

They continued through the house, Mike had gotten stuck with Reigen nattering into his ear and having to avoid his hands which were flying about again.

Reigen seemed to be in such deep nattering that he completely walked by Pat, who was stood in a doorway.

However, Mob did not.

He stopped and turned to look at Pat, his face still as expressionless as ever.

Pat, for his part, seemed ecstatic.

“Can you see me? Alison, can he see me? I think he can. Hello, I’m Pat.” Pat said, beaming.

Mob continued to stare for a few moments before bowing. “I am Shigeo Kageyama. Nice to meet you.”

“You can see me!” Pat cried. “Oh, wait until I tell the others.”

“Hey, Mob. Got lost back there?” Reigen’s head popped around the corner. “Hurry up will you. We can have a look around in a bit.”

Mob nodded and continued onwards.

“Who’s that, Alison?” Pat asked.

“A psychic, apparently.” Alison said, before quickly adding. “They’re not exorcising, they just kinda talked their way over here.”

Alison and Pat followed after Mob, to find him standing in the kitchen, staring at the other ghosts who had congregated around Mike and Reigen, who was still talking Mike’s ear off.

“So perhaps we could start.” Alison said, standing next to Mike, cutting Reigen off.

“Oh absolutely.” Reigen said. “Why don’t you lead the way to where they are?”

“They’re all in here.” Alison said slowly.

“They are?” Both Mike and Reigen said. But Reigen, unlike Mike, started to sweat again. Like, a lot.

“Oh yes, of course they are.” Reigen said. “Mike was just a very good conversationalist, I barely felt their presence. But- oh yes. I can feel them now. Absolutely I can.” He spun around the room, head flickering from side to side. Then he stopped. “Ah, it seems they’re all too weak for me to see. I’ve trained myself to focus on powerful spirits, so I can no longer see the small-fry. I’ve even become so powerful that if I were to do an exorcism, which I know you don’t want, I’d blow this house up.” Reigen’s hand went crazy again, before ending up pointing at Mob. “But not to worry, that’s why I have an apprentice. So he can see and deal with the weak spirits.”

“He’s clearly a fraud.” Came Julian’s voice in Alison’s ear. “Never seen a more blatant scam artist.”

“What do you mean,” Fanny said. “Surely you saw yourself in a mirror when you were alive.”

Before Julian could retort, Reigen snapped his fingers.

“Mob, what do you see?” He asked.

Mob glanced around. “Eight spirits in this room, they all seem to be from different time periods. One of them is called Pat. Though,” he raised his hand and a strange blue glow surrounded it. “It seems like there’s several more around the house.” He lowered his hand and the glow disappeared.

The ghosts gasped and all suddenly rushed to stand around Mob, all talking at once.

Mob’s face broke from his expressionless slate to a polite but nervous look as he tried to quietly get them to stop.

Alison glared at them as they ignored Mob then stomped over to them. “Oi, back off from the kid, alright.”

The ghosts took no notice of her and Mob seemed to be getting more anxious.

“Hey, Mob, what’s up?” Reigen asked. “Mob?”

When Mob didn’t (couldn’t) answer, Reigen sighed. “Dimple, come out I want to talk to you.”

“What, what, what do you want?” Came a new voice.

Alison wheeled around to see a….

A…

Well…

A green floating ball with a face. And big red Pikachu cheeks.

“This is all, really weird when you can’t see anything.” Mike said, eyes going in between Alison and Reigen.

“I need you to go sort that out.” Reigen told the green ball, pointing at Mob and the ghosts.

“Why don’t you do that, greatest psychic of the 21st century?” The green ball drawled.

“Listen just go rescue Mob will you, talk to them, spirit to spirit.” Reigen said, waving his hand (in a much slower way than before).

“Alright, alright.” The green ball said, floating across the room to Mob and the ghosts. “Hey!” Tiny little arms sprange from the ball????

“Hey!” The ball repeated, floating into the middle of the ghosts. “This is my psychic, get your own.”

“What the hell is that?” Julian asked, jabbing a finger at the green ball.

“I’m Dimple, I’m the one who’s going to make Shigeo a god, so if you don’t back off, I will eat you!” The green ball, Dimple said.

“Eat me?” Julian muttered, but stepped back regardless.

“And that goes for all of you.” Dimple said, pointing at the rest of the ghosts, who in turn, also backed off.

“Now listen here, I don’t know what you are,” the Captain barked. “But you can’t just come in here and start telling us what to do.”

“I don’t want to get eaten.” Kitty cried.

The rest of the ghosts broke into arguing with each other and Dimple floated back to Reigen. He shrugged and Reigen sighed.

“Are they always like this?” Reigen asked Alison.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Alison said.

“Why don’t you just-” Dimple said, before slapping Reigen over the back of the head.

“Hey, don’t do- WHAT THE HELL THAT GUY ISN’T WEARING ANY PANTS!”

Reigen went charging forward stopping just inches from Julian’s face.

“HOW CAN YOU THINK TO DO THIS, INDECENT EXPOSURE WHEN THERE IS A 14 YEAR OLD PRESENT?!” Reigen shrieked.

“Well,” Julian snapped back. “I-I-I c-c-ca-can’t exactly decide what I wear when I d-die-”

“WELL PERHAPS YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU DIED?!” Reigen shouted, all the rest of the ghosts taking several steps away and Mob moved to stand behind Reigen. “THEN YOU WOULDN’T BE EXPOSING YOURSELF TO A 14 YEAR OLD!”

“I-I-I didn’t k-kn-know when I-”

“What’s going on?” Mike asked. “Is his not-wearing trousers really that bad?”

“Well, if you’re in the presence of a 14 year old, probably.” Alison said. She walked over to them as Reigen continued to rant on.

“Who gets undressed like that?” Reigen said. “Was it a sex thing? What the hell? Figure it out, put some damn pants on and stay the hell away from Mob if you know what’s good for you.”

“How dare you even suggest-” Julian screeched. “I’m a respected politician in life, and I don’t have to stand for this-”

“OH?! A politician? What’s that got to do about anything?” Reigen said, jabbing his finger even closer to Julian. “Oh, so you’re supposed to be a member of authority? Well, why don’t you use that status to get some pants. Take some responsibility for yourself. And you’re dead anyway, you have to stand for this because you got yourself into this. If you really are a politician, then you can take some responsibility for your afterlife.”

“I don’t think he’s ever taken any responsibility in his life at all.” Pat said.

“I did! I had many responsibilities in life-”

“What, a war?” Fanny gasped.

“Well, yes,” Julian said. “I mean, it was a necessity which someone had to do, so I’m glad it got to be me.”

“How can anyone be glad they created a conflict which disrupts and abused the lives of others?” Came a quiet voice, which Alison realised was coming from Mob. “How can you be proud of that, or call that a responsibility? That’s disgusting.” Mob’s eyes bore into Julian and Alison, to her amazement, saw Julian shudder and step back, taking his eyes away from Mob.

“Yes,” Julian coughed. “Well, I- er- well, I have- have things to do, so-” And then Julian turned and stalked out of the room.

“I’ve never seen him do that before.” Alison said.

“I think it’s because the 14 year old is… vaguely scary.” Cap said quietly, staring at Mob who currently had Reigen shaking his shoulders, asking if he saw anything scarring.

“Scary? No, he’s not.” Alison said.

“No, no, the Captain’s rights.” Mary said. “The child has the powers to destroy us all in a snaps if he felt like it.”

“And I think he was feeling it there.” Pat added in.

“So,” Mike said, scaring Alison slightly. “Is he going to be helping him or…?”

“I think,” Reigen said suddenly, straightening his tie. “The best advice I can give you is pretty much the same advice I’d give to you if they were alive too. Not much else I can do for you.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Alison said.

“No, ahem, about that fee I was talking about.” Reigen said, grinning and pulling out another flier. He pointed at the options and rapidly listed them off, his hands flying around the page. “So this treatment will be our ‘Advice Policy’, which is usually... $50.00- er, I mean pounds. But for you, I’ll do a discount and say £30.00.”

“Hmm,” Alison glanced at the ghosts, then at Mike and then back at Reigen. Well, she supposed he did something about Julian. “How about I drive you back to town and buy you two a McDonalds?”

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Mob was at about like 10% when he arrived, 30% when the ghosts were crowding him 90% when he was about to blast Julian to a million pieces


End file.
